Living in Pichu's House
by AngieBenita
Summary: A pizza loving Charmander, a slow minded Machamp, a really messy Eevee - its no wonder Pichu gets so frustrated when they all live in the one house - Pichu's House!
1. Disclaimer and Character

Living in Pichu's House – All New Fic Style Comedy!

Disclaimer:

Okay this is just in case the people from Nintendo ask about me using their characters. 

I don't own pokemon or any characters or creatures related to the video game. However I do own the personalities and the personas of the pokemon used in my fic. I also own Pokemon Valley, Pizza Galaxy and The Emerald Forest as they are my created places. 

For those who don't know the gang from Living in Pichu's House here they are:

The Main Characters;

Pichu – The basic leader and smartest of them all, Pichu has a quick temper and can go crazy at times. He loves a joke but hates it being messy and is very serious.

Olli – This is an Eevee who is a very messy yet level headed and social type. He's great to muck around with and is always creating messes and getting into trouble. He has a secret crush on Sala but is too shy to directly ask her out so he flirts and goes out with other girls to make her jealous.

Sala – This is a Charmander who's basically whack and crazy. She's one pizza obsessed chick who is totally oblivious to anything else when she needs a slice. She likes Olli too but doesn't date, just gets really jealous when he does. 

Fred – A Machamp with a speech problem, Fred is a slow learner slow talker slow thinker. Even under all that dumbness he's a really kind soul who wouldn't hurt a Yanma. He takes a while to figure things out though and always asks dumb questions.

Bruno – Their Furret neighbor Bruno is a handyman capable of any chore in the whole world. He's nice and gets easily annoyed by Fred and Neptune and is closest with Pichu and Sala. Bruno shares his flat across the hall from Pichu's gang with Neptune and really wants to flush him down the toilet. Bruno is also forgetful and when he forgets something important he panics. He also works for Pizza Galaxy which is where he met Sala.

Neptune – A Magikarp with a weird mind, Neptune believes himself to be psychic and is always trying to predict the future and giving useless meditation advice. He can get extremely annoying and is best friends with Fred as he is the only one able to stand Neptune's crap.

Mohammed – A Caterpie so self centered and obnoxious and praising himself all the time that he wouldn't notice if Sala disappeared. Well he might seeing he hates Sala and Sala hates him. Mohammed carries around a pocket mirror because he's so vain and brags on about how he created Pizza Galaxy. If Sala didn't love pizza she'd leave the place because Mohammed is the manager.

Other Guys;

Granny Raichu – Pichu's psycho grandma, Granny Raichu loves to torture Olli and Sala with eating limitations and makes Fred work ten times as hard as he normally does when they visit her. She is also forever on to Pichu about the fact that he hasn't evolved yet but means no harm. 

Tommy – A Hitmonchan bully Tommy lives about 5 floors down from Pichu and the gang and loves to bash people. But he's okay.

Doctor Wartortle – Also known as Doc, this dude is a helpful doctor who spends his spare time creating unusual goops and gels to do weird things.

Hippie Haunter – A hippie to the max, he can't go without saying 'dude' or 'far out' or 'right on' in one sentence.

I will allow permission to use my characters in other fics as long as you ask me what you'd like to use them for and what fic. One, so you don't go abusing my characters and two, so I can admire my own creatures in a fic lol.


	2. The Vacation

The Vacation:

|//~~~~~\\|

Out of the curtains walked an Eevee with a pair of sunglasses and a Charmander with a sunhat on. 

"Hello everybody!" the Eevee yelled, waving. The crowd roared. "People and pokemon call me Olli!"

"And they call me the pizza maniac Sala!" Sala yelled waving.

"Now we have an excellent show for you today," Olli began but was interupted by a Furret who walked on the stage absentmindedly. 

"What are you doing here Bruno?" Sala demanded. "Only me, Olli and this slice of pizza are doing the opening today!"

"I don't know, I seem to have forgotten," Bruno replied.

"Well while your out here why don't you tell us what the show's about," Olli offered. 

"I've forgotten that too."

"Do you remember your name?" Sala sighed.

"Bobo?"

"Who do you live with?" Olli quizzed.

"Smokey the Ursaring!" Bruno cried. Olli sighed.

"Come on Bruno, let's go refresh your memory," Olli said, leading Bruno off stage. Sala looked at her paw and found it was empty.

"Hey! Bruno! Give me back my pizza!" Sala yelled.

"What's pizza?" Bruno yelled back. 

"Oh my gosh that guy needs help," Sala said. "See you all later!"

|//~~~~~\\|

Bruno was working in Pizza Galaxy, cleaning out the pizza pans when Fred and Neptune walked in, Neptune in two of Fred's big clumsy hands.

"Excuse me, Bruno?" Neptune called coming into the room. Bruno seemed to ignore Neptune, and hummed away. "Bruno?" Neptune repeated. "BRUNO LISTEN TO ME!" Fred walked up behind Bruno and watched over his shoulder as the Furret cleaned pizza pans and dishes.

"Bruno?" Fred asked. Bruno hummed along to the tape in his Walkman as he dried the large pizza dish and turned around, to unexpectedly come face to face with Fred.

"AUGH!" Bruno shrieked, jumping back and not only dropping the pizza pan with a clatter but also loosing balance and falling into a sink full of hot soapy water. He sat up in the sink, bubbles in his fur and took off his headphones. "What?" he cried. "Don't EVER do that to me AGAIN!" 

"Sorry," Fred apologized.

"Pichu would like to see you," Neptune told Bruno. He closed his eyes. "I am sensing he want's to ask you a favor." 

"Well you know what I've got – a favor?" Bruno blinked.

"Yes, my psychic abilities are saying he needs it urgently," Neptune guessed. 

"Okay! Let's go!" Bruno cheered, jumping out of the sink and splashing water all over the floor. Bruno grabbed a towel and began to wipe up the water, as Fred turned around to leave. He slipped on the water, and went flying across the room with Neptune in his hands, and crashed headfirst into a large shelving unit. It tipped, and off it slid 50 pizza pans, all clanging onto the floor loudly. 

Bruno looked up and gulped. 

"You will have a lot of work to do," Neptune predicted.

"Oh no I won't, quick let's get out of here!" Bruno hissed, and ran out the room, followed slowly by Fred. 

*

"You want me to take care of the apartment for a week?" Bruno asked in disbelief. 

Pichu nodded. "Normally I'd leave it too Fred or Olli or even Sala, but Sala and Olli are away at the beach all ready and I'm joining them. Fred will be going to visit Granny Raichu." 

Fred began to sob.

"And I can't have the place left alone," Pichu finished. "If the place is left alone and people find out robbers might come and steal our stuff. You got to come here everyday and just stay here for half an hour or something."

"Don't worry, I'm right across the hall, I'll check in on it for you if you like," Bruno offered. 

"I predict trouble," Neptune murmured, flopping on the floor. Fred had dropped him and was still sobbing into his four large hands.

"What's the matter with you Fred?" Pichu asked. "Don't you want to go to Granny Raichu's house? I know you hate it there."

"No… that not upset Fred…" Fred sobbed.

"Then what's wrong?" Pichu demanded.

"Maybe he has something in his eye," Bruno suggested.

"Maybe he thought to hard and popped a brain cell," Pichu added.

"That's mean!" Neptune scolded. "The great lord Neptune agrees it's mean. The reason why he's crying is because… omm…" Neptune closed his eyes. "He needs… he needs pizza."

"Stop channeling Sala!" Pichu yelled.

"Fred no cry for pizza… Fred hurt toe when he slip at Galaxy Pizza," Fred finally answered.

"But what about Granny Raichu's house?" Pichu asked.

"Fred remember Fred go to Granny Raichu's," Fred stopped crying for a minute, then howled and started to wail.

*

"Pichu!" Sala shrieked, seeing Pichu approaching the beach. She rushed over to him, clutching her hat to her head and grabbed his shoulders in a panicky mode. "Oh Pichu its awful!"

Assuming something was wrong, Pichu gasped. "What's wrong?" he cried.

"They don't have Pizza Galaxy here!" Sala wailed. 

Pichu sighed, and lifted Sala's paws off his shoulders and stepped aside, leaving Sala to fall into the sand face first. He picked up his stuff and walked on to where Olli lay, ignoring his Charmander friend.

*

6 days later

"Hey Neptune?" Bruno suddenly said.

"Yes Bruno?" Neptune replied.

"I'm…I'm forgetting something…" Bruno replied. "But I don't know what I forgot."

"That's because you forgot it silly," Neptune answered.

"No, it was something important… really important…" Bruno mused. 

"Maybe you forgot how to bake cookies," Neptune suggested.

"No, I don't know how to bake cookies!" Bruno answered distantly.

"That's because you forgot!" Neptune answered simply. 

"What could I have forgotten?" Bruno asked. "Normally I'd go over and ask Pichu if he knew what I'd forgotten but he's away at the beach for the week… oh no." Bruno's eyes widened as he gasped and placed a paw over his mouth. "I forgot to check Pichu's apartment," he squeaked. 

"Oh and Granny Raichu called yesterday," Neptune suddenly added. "She told me to tell you that Pichu should be arriving around 5 PM but Sala and Olli are going to be earlier because Sala is having a hard time living without pizza."

"Oh crap," Bruno squeaked. "Come on quickly! We've got to get to the apartment!" Bruno snatched Neptune off the couch and ran out the room.

*

"Oh no…" Bruno whispered, eyes wide as a pizza pan. He walked into the apartment and stared around. It was totally bare, nothing but floorboards and white walls. Even the picture of pizza had been ripped from the wall. Even the phone socket had been taken. 

"Oh wow! Who's apartment is this?" Neptune cried. 

"Neptune, are you okay?" Bruno asked. "This is Pichu's apartment! And he's going to kill me!"

"Why would he do that?" Neptune asked.

"Because I let all his stuff be stolen!" Bruno cried. 

"Your dead meat," Neptune replied. "I can sense it. The lord Neptune is sending me a strong signal… Direct message from Lord Neptune – You suck."

"You are so nice, now come on let's call the police!" Bruno turned and began to run out the apartment and crashed into Sala and Olli in the hall.

"Hey Bruno," Olli greeted.

"Hi Solli, Olla.. I mean Alli, Sola, I mean Sala, Olli," Bruno chattered.

"What's wrong?" Olli demanded.

"Nothing…" Bruno replied. 

"AIEEE!" Sala screamed from inside the apartment. She rushed out and gasped. "MY PIZZA PICTURE IS GONE!"

"What?" Olli frowned and went inside. Bruno tried to stop him, then whimpered outside in the hall as Olli screeched.

"Where's the mess its too clean!" he yelled. He came out gasping.

"Um… you were robbed…" Bruno broke the news to them.

"I thought Pichu asked you to make sure it didn't get robbed," Sala frowned.

"He did but as I predicted he caused trouble with his memory," Neptune spoke.

"You know how much Pichu is going to kill you man?" Olli cried. "We got to call the police!" 

*

"Your stuff was taken?" Officer Earl asked.

"Yes, was STOLEN!" Bruno panicked. "Can you get it back in um… 25 minutes? OH MY GOD TWENTY FIVE MINUTES I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Calm down," Officer Earl said. "We'll try our best."

"We won't get your stuff back quickly go buy all new furniture," the other Growlithe, Officer West replied. 

"West! You're not supposed to say that until AFTER we go searching!" Officer Earl scolded.

"Woopsies," West sheepishly grinned.

"Come on! Let's get in the car!" Olli cried. 

"Let's go get pizza!" Sala cried with him.

"No we're going to go get furniture," Olli corrected.

"Aww!" Sala sighed.

"We'll go through the drive-through later though okay?" Olli promised.

"What are we waiting for?" Sala cried. 

"Neptune stay here and try to stop Pichu and Fred from going inside!" Bruno called before running off.

"I can sense trouble," Neptune gravely said.

"You can sense things?" Officer West asked Neptune.

"Yes," Neptune replied.

"COOL! Can I get your autograph!" West exclaimed.

"Come ON West, we have to go find their stuff!" Earl barked. 

*

"We're home!" Pichu cried, stepping off the elevator. "Hey Neptune, what are you doing out here in the hall?"

"Um… I'm sweeping!" Neptune answered brightly.

"Sweeping?" Pichu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Neptune jumped up and began to flop up and down. "Sweeping…. Eh…"

"Well can you move please Fred and I want to go relax at home," Pichu requested.

"Oh you don't want to do that," Neptune said, jumping in Pichu's way. Pichu sighed.

"Why not?" 

"Fred want go home," Fred put in.

"There's… um… a really big bug? Yeah, there's a really big bug in there!" Neptune said.

"Fred no want go in no more!" Fred whimpered. 

"Well then we'll squash it," Pichu answered, getting angry. "Let me into my own house!"

*

"Come on we have to pick out furniture before Pichu gets back!" Bruno panicked. 

"I like this lounge!" Sala cried, jumping up and down on a lounge.

"Get off that! And get out of the staff room!" Olli hissed. 

"But I want this lounge!" Sala sniffed.

"Look we have to get the same stuff as we had before!" Olli told Sala.

"What type of chair did you have before?" Bruno asked. "No, what type of bed, no what type of fridge!" 

"You can't get refrigerators in a furniture shop!" Olli cried. Bruno just stared at an Ampharos who was busy carrying a large two door refrigerator out of the shop on a trolley. 

"Yes you can," Bruno argued.

*

"Neptune whatever is going on?" Pichu yelled. "I want to get home and I want to get home now! It's 9 PM for crying out loud! I'm going inside!"  
"What about bug Pichu?" Fred asked.

"No don't – uh oh," Neptune gulped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pichu shrieked.

*

"Olli, did you hear something?" Bruno suddenly asked.

"What?" Olli looked up from a catalogue.

"I did I did I did!" Sala cried jumping on the lounge still. "It sounded like Pichu screaming!"

"Oh no…" Bruno winced.

|//~~~~~\\|

Olli walks out onto a stage and bows to a crowd. "Hey everybody! You all know me, and my name is Olli!" The crowd roared in response. "Now did everybody like today's show?"

"YES!" the crowd screamed. 

Behind Olli, the curtains opened and Bruno ran out panting. "You've got to help me!" he gasped.

"Did Pichu find you?" Olli asked.

"Yes."

"And what did he do?" Olli raised an eyebrow.

Bruno looked up, still panting. "He gave me a large chocolate milkshake and a 5 course meal plus, he bought me a new sofa and gave me $50."

"Really?" Olli looked amazed.

"No you fool! He is so mad that I'm surprised he didn't tear out my tail!" Bruno cried.

"AUGH! GET BACK HERE BRUNO!" Pichu screamed. Bruno gave a strangled squeak and ran off the stage. Pichu burst through the curtains and looked around.

"Did you see Bruno?" Pichu demanded.

"Yeah he went that way," Olli pointed. Pichu ran, and tripped over Olli's paw. 

"OLLI!" Pichu yelled. 

"See you all next time!" Olli waved before dashing off stage with Pichu after him.


	3. The Campfire

The Campfire

|//~~~~~\\|

Out of the curtains Fred the Machamp appeared, with Neptune in his hands.

"Hi everybody, me Fred," Fred announced slowly.

"And I am Neptune, everybody's lovable psychic Magikarp," Neptune cried. "And I'm predicting that today we have –"

"Cheese?" Fred questioned.

Neptune stopped. "Cheese?" he repeated.

"Neptune say 'Today we have-' so Fred guess cheese."

"No today we have an unpredictable show!" Neptune finished.

"Fred no understand," Fred piped up. 

"How can you not understand that?" Neptune demanded. "I'm sensing confusion here."

"First Neptune say 'I am predicting' then Neptune say 'we have an unpredictable show'. Where sense in that?" Fred questioned.

"Who cares!" Neptune cried. "Let's go and get on with it!"

|//~~~~~\\|

"Isn't it good to be out in the bush?" Pichu breathed in and exhaled happily. 

"No food, no water, no communication," Olli grumbled. 

"NO PIZZA GALAXY!" Sala wailed.

"Heavy bags, heavy sleeping bags," Olli continued, struggling to walk with all the backpacks on his back.

"I sense trouble, Lord Neptune is warning me to be very careful," Neptune piped up.

"Nobody really cares," Mohammed the Caterpie replied.

"What are you doing here Mohammed?" Pichu asked.

"I had to bring him, he's my boss and I want a pay rise," Bruno answered. 

"I never said anything about a pay rise," Mohammed replied.

"I know, I did."

"Fred tired. Fred hungry." Guess who?

"No new people, no other females, no shelter, no hammers," Olli continued.

"Are you going to give Bruno a pay rise?" Pichu wanted to know. 

"No," answered Mohammed.

"Yes," Bruno said at the same time.

"Why should I, the great Mohammed, give Bruno extra money?" Mohammed pointed out obnoxiously.

"Steel kettle, CD player, heavy stack of CD's, a plastic bag," Olli grumbled. "A barbecue, a clothesline, 3 sausages."

"So that the great Mohammed won't have to get his perfect paws wet washing dishes, so he wont have to burn his body putting pizza's in the oven and so he wont have to waste his precious time delivering pizza," Bruno answered.

"You have a point. 2 ¢ extra a day," Mohammed offered.

"5 ¢," Bruno argued.

"3 ¢," Mohammed disagreed.

"4 ¢," Bruno suggested. 

"Deal."

"Is it really worth it for 4 ¢ a day?" Pichu questioned.

"Yes!" Bruno replied defensively.

"No pizza…" Sala sobbed to herself.

"A torch, a bottle with apple juice… that's not apple juice… eww," Olli grimaced and kept complaining. 

"Fred want to stop, Fred arms hurt, Fred feet hurt," Fred said. "Please stop?"

"I can sense a terrible camping trip, Lord Neptune is really warning me," Neptune added.

"3 packets of pegs, a jar of nails, a pen, a photo of pizza, really heavy baseball equipment… who plays baseball here?" Olli asked.

"Nobody," Sala answered, before returning to sobbing.

"Then why have I been carrying a baseball kit around for half a day?" Olli demanded.

"I don't know, you packed the bags," Sala replied. 

*

"Ah finally I can put these bags down!" Olli sighed dumping everything with a clang. 

"We have to start a campfire," Pichu announced. 

"I can do that," Bruno volunteered. 

"Fred get scared, it dark," Fred suddenly said.

"Um… am I going to have to get firewood?" Bruno asked.

"Well no we're going to make a fire out of grass and burn up the place," Pichu replied.

"Sala come with me, I'm scared of the dark," Bruno confessed, grabbing Sala and dragging her away.

"Oy! You made me drop my pizza photo!" Sala protested. 

*

"It's really dark, I'm scared," Bruno whimpered as he and Sala tracked through the bush trying to find suitable firewood. A branch suddenly came out of no where and whacked Bruno in the face. "Sala don't do that!"

"Okay," Sala shrugged; not knowing what Bruno was talking about.

"Sala can you walk faster," Bruno requested. "Please?"

"Sure," Sala agreed, shrugging. She looked at Bruno for a moment, and grinned slowly, an idea coming to her mind.

*

"I can sense it, big trouble," Neptune began.

"Well we're in the dark, no light, we're cold, no heat and somebody forgot to pack food," Pichu grumbled, his temper rising. 

"Well I wasn't supposed to pack everything!" Olli retorted. 

"Why did you bring a baseball kit? And an empty fridge? And a bottle of apple juice?" Pichu argued.

"Um, Pichu…" Olli began, but looked up when Mohammed returned from the tent.

"Olli I think that apple juice of yours is off, it tasted strange, and my perfect taste buds prefer the taste of perfect apple juice for the perfect person," Mohammed notified Olli. Olli gulped and turned to Pichu.

"You mean…" Pichu began. Olli nodded. "Oh boy…" Pichu trailed off, then started to snort with laughter. He snorted so hard that a boogie came out of his nose and he ran off to find something to wipe it with.

"What's with him?" Mohammed asked.

Olli smiled. "You don't want to know."

*

"Bruno," Sala began. "Do you think that Mohammed would give me my job back?"

"Mohammed?" Bruno repeated. "Give you your job back?"

"Uh huh," Sala nodded.

"You must be joking, the only reason he gave it too you in the first place was because you faked being Bob," Bruno scoffed.

Sala snorted angrily. "Good bye then," she huffed and turned to walk away.

"No Sala! Get back here! I need the light!" Bruno begged. Sala snorted in response and Bruno sighed. "All right I'll try getting your job back!" 

Sala turned around. "Really?"

"Really," Bruno groaned.

"That's more like it," Sala grinned running back to Bruno and hugging him.

*

"Olli you better tell him," Neptune said, glancing over at Mohammed who was inspecting his face in the hand mirror.

"I can't, if I do I'll get myself into trouble," Olli replied.

"Fred do?" Fred offered.

"No Fred."  
"Fred sad now," Fred complained.

"Lord Neptune is sending me a message," Neptune announced. "He says that danger approaches yellow rodents while fiery tails are trouble to most innocence."

"Not another of your riddles," Olli sighed.

"Fred say hold on," Fred said. "Neptune say Pichu in danger and Sala dangerous to innocent pokemon. Fred worry."

"Fred don't worry," Olli replied. "It's all crap."

*

Pichu walked through the dark, holding the boogie in his nose, sniffing. He ran trying to find something to wash or wipe it away with, and crashed into another yellow rodent. He fell on the ground and looked up, finger in nose. 

The yellow rodent in front of him turned around to be a very hot Pikachu in a short skirt and tight top. She looked at him and Pichu gazed back, dreamily.

"Your finger is up your nose," she informed him.

Pichu turned bright red, and pulled his finger from his nose, as well as a long green slimy boogie.

*

Sala grew bored following Bruno around for firewood, and seeing it was really dark now, she yawned and shivered. "I'm cold," she told Bruno. "Can we go back?"

"Not until I find firewood," Bruno replied.

"Look we'll just get a stick and call it a night, I'm cold, hungry and want pizza and I'm about to explode," Sala told him.

"But what about the firewood?" Bruno asked.

"WE'RE GOING BACK RIGHT NOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Sala yelled, swinging her tail around as she turned to walk back. 

*

"It was horrible," Pichu sobbed. "I had this huge boogie hanging from my nose and the female Pikachu was just looking at me like I was a baby!"

"So what happened?" Olli asked.

"What did I tell you?" Neptune smirked.

"Then she grabbed a hanky and dropped it next to me and left!" Pichu wailed.

"Blow your nose then! It's not good for the uttermost perfect eyes to gaze upon the snot of an electric rat," Mohammed snapped. "It's too dark to see my face! What a tragedy!"

"Fred very sorry," Fred sympathized.

"Let's get out of here!" Sala snapped coming into camp. She looked around. Pichu was crying with a huge piece of green slime coming from his nose, Mohammed had a mirror in one paw and the bottle of 'Apple Juice' in the other paw. Sala went over to Mohammed, sniffed the bottle and cracked up laughing.

"What is it with people?" Mohammed asked. "It's only stale apple juice."

"Um, I have something to tell you," Olli began. "That isn't apple juice."

"Good lord what is it?" Mohammed cried.

"It's… its apple cider, Granny Raichu style," Olli finished, with a smile. Mohammed shrugged and sculled the rest of the bottle. 

|//~~~~~\\|

"Hello everybody!" Pichu waved, entering the stage. "I am Pichu." He bowed to the audience. "And I appear to be all alone. Ah, here comes somebody."

Mohammed entered the stage, looking sick.

"Mohammed, are you okay? You look green," Pichu commented.

"I…" Mohammed uttered. 

"You look terrible!" Pichu exclaimed. 

"I look perfect as usual, I fee terrible," Mohammed responded. "I just found out… I found out…" 

"You found out that that wasn't apple juice or apple cider you were drinking? It was really Olli's liquid waste," Pichu guessed.

"It was?" Mohammed gasped. "I just found out that Sala want's her job back."

"Oh," Pichu cringed. "Well come on, you'll feel better soon… bye everybody!"


End file.
